Wreck of the Day
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Starfire's thoughts after the destruction of her planet. Rob/Star abound.


**Mmk, so this came to me out of the blue, as I really felt the need to write a sad story. It pretty much deals with the destruction of Tamaran, and the thoughts going through Starfire's head after it happened. **

**Oh, and Rob/Starness of course ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>Tears cascaded down Starfire's face. It was some time after she was told of the war between Tamaran and the Psions, but she knew she would not be able to go up to Tamaran to help in the fight for her people; as far as they were concerned, she practically betrayed them. She figured they felt she left them for her own selfish needs, no matter how much Galfore tried to tell her differently; perhaps <em>she<em> was the one that felt that way, but it was a matter of the heart. One could imagine how heartbroken she felt at the moment that she heard of her planet's destruction. It seemed that Tamaran could no longer stand the war, and the Psions had caused her planet to implode. Galfore remained there, taken down with it. She had never felt such loss in her life, not even when she heard of Ryand'r's death; she figured that had something to do with the fact that she was never given a body, but all in all, this was just too much. The whole destruction of her planet had come and she wasn't even there to at least _try_ and save it. What kind of princess was she?

She even went against the treaty those long years ago, escaping from the Citadel and breaking the peace. This was one reason she was so warm to her sister when she first arrived on Earth in the start of the Titans, despite the treachery toward her in the past – how she was the one to have her enslaved in the first place. It did not matter though; she owed it. Not to Komand'r, but her to planet.

Not that it mattered anymore. Tamaran was gone.

Fresh tears spilled down her face, and she curled up into a small ball on her bed, her small frame shaking with quiet sobs. Oh how she wished she could call Galfore and talk to him about her worries, but _he was gone too_. He wasn't even blood-royalty, but he stayed with their planet in its downfall. Oh, how she dearly missed him; how she needed him at this very moment, for nothing more than false comforts and empty words.

"Star?"

Starfire jumped slightly and turned toward the door. Robin stood in the frame, and then took a step forward to let the door close behind him. He took slow strides over to the bed and sat down by her hips, one hand on her arm. "How are you doing?"

She made to sit up and brought her knees up to her chest, setting her head atop them. "I…am not sure." More tears began to stream, and she turned her head to conceal them. She couldn't look at him; Robin, their brave and strong leader. She would never be like him.

Robin sighed and scooted closer to her, wrapping her in a side hug. "Star, it's not your fault. I promise you that." He kissed her hair. "I don't have much to say, because I can tell you right now that I've never been through something like _this_. I wish I could, but I can't. All I can do is comfort."

She grew scarily still, her tears suddenly drying. Her head was still turned from him when she spoke. "Do you realize how many times I should have died?"

He pulled back, perplexed. "Uh…what?"

She dropped her legs flat on the bed and turned toward him, her eyes blank, but there was a hint of something there. Something eerie and…terrified. "I should be dead by now, Robin. Can you not see this?" She searched his face, begging for him to understand.

Robin's brow furrowed as he sat cross-legged on the bed, his gaze fixed on Starfire. "Star, I have no idea what you're talking about. You shouldn't be dead; don't say that."

She shook her head vehemently. "No!" She got up off of the bed, paced a few steps, and then sat back down. "I was meant to die in the Citadel, but I escaped. I should have died at the hands of the Psions, but yet again, I escaped and saved my sister. I was then captured by the Gordanians, who were told to take me back to the Citadel, and I escaped them." She sighed. "And now I have escaped the destruction of my planet. I should be dead by now. Do you not see?" Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears and she could feel herself only moments away from another breakdown.

Robin regarded her sadly, wishing more than anything to take her pain away. He got up and off of the bed and knelt down in front of her, pulling her into his arms on the floor. "Star, don't say that. There's a reason you're still here. If you weren't meant to be, then one of those instances would have happened. You deserve life, more than most people."

She buried her head in his shoulder, hugging him tightly, her words muffled when she spoke. "I still do not-"

"Shh." He stroked her hair soothingly and buried his nose in her locks. "Please Star, don't say that. Think of it this way; all that you've done here. You've helped put countless people behind bars, help lift our spirits everyday – even when you're not feeling up to it, and you've made my life so much easier." He sighed and hugged her closer, pulling his head back up and forcing her to look at him. "And honestly Star, if anything were to happen to you, I'd be heartbroken. So please, don't do this to yourself. Don't say those things. Because you may think it's not fair, but _I_ need you here. So there's fair for you."

She studied him for a moment, and then a small smile broke out on her face, tears beginning to fall again. "Thank you." She allowed him to kiss her softly, and then buried her head in the crook of his neck. Even though she still felt the pain ripping through her of her loss and her earlier assumptions, as long as she was helping _him_, she knew everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin always knows what to say, doesn't he? Well...when it actually counts. Other than that, not so much, but we love him to death either way. <strong>

**And we love his ass.**

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


End file.
